


Separate Out into Islands in your Mind

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: When the pain gets too much, you have to just separate yourself from you. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Kudos: 6
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Separate Out into Islands in your Mind

At first, the pain was so intense, all Malcolm could see was light. Bright pinpricks of light that grew and engulfed his entire vision. Then the darkness started to fade in.

"No..."

Had he spoken? Or was that just part of his imagination, his death hallucinations?

The pain had stopped being a stabbing pain a while ago, now it was just everywhere. Every breath in and out, every shift of his muscles, everywhere. All he wanted to do was sink into the pain.

But as soon as he did that, they'd be gone. Ainsley, his mother...

Malcolm tried to push himself up onto his knees but the pain exploded in his abdomen and spread through to his limbs. He fell back down and the darkness rushed back in.

No...

Malcolm breathed in deeply, through the pain. No. He pushed the pain deeper and deeper, pushing it away from the rest of his body into an isolated island in the corner of his mind. It shuddered and buckled, brought sickness up his throat, and tears ran from the corners of his eyes. 

Then, it was gone. No. Not gone. _Contained._ Manageable and under control. Malcolm clambered back onto his knees and looked towards the door. Straight at his father.

"Hello, my boy."

Great. So getting rid of pain didn't get rid of hallucinations too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
